Live Your Dreams
by Twists Of Destiny
Summary: When life gives you an opportunity, would you take it? Even if it meant leaving your family behind? Dean faces that, as he gets into a Music School and disowned. Can he prove to everyone what he can do? Or will he crash and burn under the pressure?
1. Sing and a Hunt

**This is definitely and A.U story. My first. In this story, Dean and Sam are seventeen and thirteen but the music involved is from the last few years of last century up to this year. I'll have the music used and the artist put up after the epilogue when this story is done. **

**Ok, so from the summary, I guess you should know what this story is about; Dean is a singer in this story, wanting to attend the most prestigious performing art school in the country, he goes through hell and high water to make sure he gets in and stays there, and at the end of the school year so he can perform at the showcase. But can he do it? Read on and find out!**

**Plus, the Chance Music Academy is completely fake, there is no such thing- but if there is, let me know, its purely coincidental anyway. I couldn't be bothered to Google for a name anyway.**

Live Your Dreams

Chapter 1

Dean was humming along to a song in the Impala, Sam sat next to him, occasionally glancing toward his brother. It wasn't rare to see his brother singing along to one of his songs, but it was always a form of entertainment. Especially when he didn't go all out with it, he had a good voice too.

They were following John's truck, no surprises there. The teens were tired, they had to switch drivers by one of them keeping their foot on the gas pedal and standing up so the other could come through and take over. It was uncomfortable for Dean to have his brother brush up from behind him, but he sucked it up. At least he could get some sleep.

But right now, he was back behind the drivers seat, blinking owlishly and following that... black speck in the distance! Shit! He was falling behind! He stepped on the gas pedal and they shot forwards, so they were almost bumper to bumper with the truck.

Sam's phone began to ring and he saw 'Dad' on caller I.D. "Yeah?" He asked.

"_Tell your brother to keep up. We'll be stopping soon._" John then ended the call, not even bothering with a simple goodbye, even though he was just ten feet infront of him. Sam shook his head with a sigh and re-told what their father had said.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He relaxed a little in his seat. "I don't think I could keep driving any longer."

Sam had to agree with him, he doubted he could stay awake long enough to see where they were staying. He saw the left turning light on the truck pop to life and he didn't think Dean saw it. "He's turning left."

"I know, I saw." Dean turned left too, seeing a motel in the distance. "As long as it has a bed, I won't complain by how shot it is."

Sam nodded, ready to crash and burn. They watched their father turn into the parking lot. Dean followed and took the empty parking space to the right of the truck. John got out at the same time his boys did.

"Man," Sam sighed, stretching his legs. "That ten hour drive was the worst!"

"You're not wrong there," John agreed.

Dean rolled his head around in a circle. "No stops, only at lunch... Dad, that was the worst drive you have ever put us through. Even if we were tight on schedule. The lunar cycle doesn't start until tomorrow."

"I know," John replied. "Which is why I wanted to get here a day early, so we're not rushing around like chicken's with their heads cut off. I'll go get the room."

Dean and Sam sat on the bonnet of the car and out of the blue, Dean started to sing a song his brother had never heard of before.

"Nice voice," Sam commented.

Blushing furiously because he thought little brother wouldn't hear him, Dean stopped. "Shut up."

Laughing, Sam said, "No, I mean it."

"Yeah right."

"Ever thought about becoming a singer?"

Dean looked his brother right in the eye. "Even if I did, would it matter? Dad would never let me."

Sam gave him a knowing look. "So that means you have?"

Dean was spared by answering when John came up to them. "We're on the second floor." Which was good because there was only two floors. Dean probably would have protested silently because of the height if there had been more then two.

They grabbed their bags from the back of the Impala and the boys followed their father to their room.

Dean saw that this was not like a normal motel. There was a main area, like a loungeroom with the small kitchen connecting with it. Then there was three doors down a small hallway. The bathroom was right at the end, and two bedrooms on the left and right walls of the hallway.

John opened the door on the left end. Two singles. "Guys, this is your room." Dean huffed and walked in throwing his bags down and crashing on the bed closest to the door. "Sam, get your butt in here!"

Sam complied and almost ran to the bed and jumped on it.

"Break it, why don't you?" Dean teased.

"Shut up," Sam muttered, sneering at his brother.

John shook his head, struggling to keep a smile off his face. The antics of his son's was like watching a fight on a football pitch- interesting. He went into his own room and crashed as well, feeling the same way his boys did.

They all fell asleep in a matter of minutes, finally getting the rest they wanted.

Dean was the first one to wake that morning. He jumped in the shower and started to sing a song that was completely made up as he went along. He stopped immediately when he heard one of the doors open which meant someone else- probably John- was awake.

He didn't want them to know he wanted to sing instead of hunt. He knew how John would take it, almost like an insult. Also he'd think that his eldest would want to give up the quest to find the demon that killed Mary.

Dean didn't want to betray his family. But he wanted to sing- he needed to sing, it was like a part of him that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Every time he had spare time when no one else was around, he would sing.

"Dean, hurry it up in there!" Sam shouted, banging on the door and making his older brother jump.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" Dean turned off the water and grabbed his towel and dried himself off and got changed as quickly as he could because Sam was a grumpy kid in the morning. "Here, get in you grump."

Sam pushed past him. "Heard you singing by the way," he said as he closed the door.

Dean gawked at the closed door for a moment before snapping out of the trance. Sam could easily have been lying, he might have been teasing him because of when he sang last night.

Running a hand through his hair, sending droplets of water flying around in the air, he walked down the hallway and crashed on the lounge. Out of all the motel rooms he had been in, he liked this one the most.

"Hey, Dean," John said, coming out of his room dressed in jeans, black shirt and his favourite jacket.

Dean smiled up at him. "Hey, Dad."

"Where's Sammy?"

Pointing backwards, he replied, "Bathroom. Interrupted my shower."

John laughed. "Sounds like him."

"Does not!" Sam growled from behind them.

Dean arched his neck back across the lounge to look at him upside down. "Come on, Sammy. It so does."

Sam smacked his brother lightly on the exposed throat. "No Dean, it doesn't and the name is Sam."

"Sure whatever you say, Sammy."

John sensed a fight brewing. "Alright boys, that's enough."

Sam stared at John with wide eyes and gestured toward the middle Winchester. "You're just gonna let him get away with it? My name is Sam."

Dean grinned. "Course he is, I'm awesome."

"Your dead!"

Sam grappled his brother, who stood up so he could easily get the better of his little brother. John stood up, pulling the boys off each other like he had to do so many times since Dean was thirteen and Sam was old enough to start fight training himself. "I said enough!"

Nobody heard him because the boys were still trying to get at each other. So John did what he always had to do. He took Sam down easily, who had enough sense to stay down- except when he got up to sit on the lounge and watch John try to take Dean down.

John had to admit, Dean was really good. It took a lot more effort to stop his eldest son. Soon, it turned out that he was giving both his son pointers.

"Remember Dean, keep that hand up near your face. Good shot!" He wheezed at the jab to his stomach. Dean's foot then connected with the edge of the lounge and he lost his balance, going with the flow as he fell on his back and flipped back up.

Sam was in awe of Dean, he wished he could do that.

John was grinning. "Sam, come help me out a bit."

"What?" Dean asked in horror. "I can't take on two people! That's unfair!"

"Well, we'll see what you can and can't do, won't we?" John asked as Sam took his defensive stance beside him.

It was a flurry of arms and legs that Dean blocked and got away from. Kicking John in the midsection, he grabbed Sam's arm and flipped him onto his back. An upper cut to the face took him down and he stayed there in a daze until he saw his father leaning over him.

"Son, are you alright?"

Blinking, Dean asked, "What?"

Sam was there, a huge grin on his face. "Dad knocked you out. I guess we win."

"Only because it was a triple threat! I couldn't take on the two of you by myself!"

John grabbed his eldest's arm and hoisted him to his feet. "You did pretty good for someone who thought they couldn't do it."

Dean swelled at the praise from his father. It wasn't often he got it. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Try not to divert most of your attention to one person, take one down and go after the other immediately. If you get distracted by one, it leaves you vulnerable to attack by the other." John patted Dean on the shouler. "Sam, good work too."

"Though he's a light-weight," Dean put in.

"I'm thirteen, you have a lot more experience then I do."

John shrugged. "Shouldn't mean anything though, Sam. Dean could have had that training and still come out of it like a blundering fool."

"Hey!" Dean shouted, hurt by the comment. "I would not have!"

"It was just an example." John shook his head. "Right, we got to get ready to take on this werewolf tonight, ok?"

When his boys nodded, they got down to business.

***

Dean had decided to leave the Impala at the motel, because his car was not made to go through the terrain they had to cross to get where they needed to be. It was weird sitting in John's truck. Dean didn't think he had been in it so far, the Impala was the car for him. It was especially weird that there was no back seat, only a three person seat up the front. Sam sat in the middle, knowing how much Dean would hate it.

The ride was bumpy once they got off the bitumen road and onto a rocky, weed filled track. Dean had made the mistake of opening the window because he and Sam almost ate a faceful of weeds that drove John insane because it was now all over the inside of his truck.

Dean promised he'd clean it up, shrinking back into his seat like he wanted to pass through it.

Finally, they reached the spot. Dean got out moving out of the way for Sam. "Its full moon, isn't it? Shouldn't we be able to at least hear them?"

"Not exactly," John said, coming around to meet the boys and handing them both a gun. "They'd probably just be starting to come from wherever now unless they have already gone."

Dean started to walk forwards, seeing something in the dirt. "No way... Someone has already been here. Their not hunters, these aren't boot marks. Its like... joggers or something. Teenagers. They go all the way into the brush just up ahead." He started to walk toward said brush.

"Dean, be careful!" John growled, beckoning Sam to follow him so they could catch up to the middle Winchester.

Suddenly Dean cried out as something caught hold of his leg and dragged him away.

John and Sam broke out into a run toward him. "No!" They shouted together, John slid down baseball style, seeing his son's hand sticking out, grasped it and pulled. Sam bent down and helped and Dean's head was visible, eyes closed and bloody. They kept tugging, whatever had a hold on him had relenquished it and Dean was out of the bush, in their arms.

They had to get him back in the car, so John picked his eldest in his arms and ran to the truck and placed Dean safely inside it.

Two werewolves were not what they had expected, Sam backed up, extending his gun forward and taking the safety off. He shot one, getting it in the arm. "Crap!" He shot again, whizzing over the werewolf's head.

John focused his attention on the other one, jumping out of the way when it made a surprising leap toward him. It smashed into the door of the truck and Dean's eyes, which had been opening blearily, snapped into focus.

Sam rolled across the ground as the other werewolf did the same. He lifted the gun as the werewolf was right on top of him, but the gun was jammed. Suddenly, two loud shots had the werewolf collapsing on top of him.

He pushed it off, expecting to see John there with his gun raised, but it was Dean, who was leaning heavilly on the truck. "You ok Sammy?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sam replied. "Thanks."

John was taking down the other werewolf, he wasted no bullets, waiting for just the right moment to attack. He heard the gunshots and a whimper, so that must mean they had one less to worry about. As the last one lunged, he shot, but he was not the only one to do so. Three bullets pierced the heart of the werewolf and it stopped in mid-air and then crashed to the ground. He turned around, Sam and Dean had their own guns raised, Dean leaning on his brother. '

"Great minds think alike," Dean commented, getting a grin out of Sam. "Can we go back now? I doubt the rest are going to come out now, if there is anymore around here."

John nodded. "Yeah, we better go. You," he pointed to his eldest, "need to get patched up and so do you Sam. Got quite scratched."

They got back into the truck, and was back at the motel in minutes.

Dean entered first, stepping on a few papers that were stashed under the door. "Dad, this is yours the rest is garbage. Just ad stuff." He searched through them and stopped at one. It was a music school in Los Angeles they were taking in auditions.

"What's that?" Sam asked, seeing his brother reading something with attention. He tried to look at it over Dean's shoulder but he turned away, hiding it.

"Its nothing." He had to go to this audition because he didn't have enough money to buy or rent a video camera.

Sam tried to snatch it, but Dean promptly shoved him away. "Sure its nothing, you won't even let me look at it!"

"Because it really is nothing."

John came into the room clutching the first aid kit. "Come on guys, sit down on the lounge."

As Sam turned away from him, Dean pocketed the ad, making sure he would go there before the end date of the auditions. He sat beside his brother and said no more, feeling a little confident about his chances to attend the auditions.

**To Be Continued...**

**Liking it so far? Want me to continue? Let me know!**

**Keep Reading!**


	2. The Audition

Live Your Dreams

Chapter 2

Dean rested up for the next couple of days, practicing a song he wanted to sing in the audition he knew all the words and was getting his pitch right. He practiced in private, when Sam was in the shower or when John was out, just any time he had to himself. He wasn't sure what he would do if he got in, or how he would break the news to his family. He'd cross that bridge if it came to him.

Sam noticed that something was wrong with Dean, that he was acting differently. Most of the time he saw him now, he was rushing to get out of the house to 'go do something' and when asked what it was, he wouldn't elaborate on it.

Dean was hustling pool most of the time, he had gone out the other day and saw a brilliant acousitic guitar that could help him a great deal. He wanted it so badly, he didn't even remember the last time he wanted anything as much as he wanted that guitar. It was five hundred dollars, which was quite a lot, but beating idiots in pool and poker would get the money in no time. Besides, he learned from the master so it wasn't that hard.

He came up with the money in no time, literally dodging punches and bullets to get it. The people he hussled were sore losers and wouldn't accept the fact that he beat them fair and square. They were so bad, he didn't even need to cheat.

The music shop manager was surprised to see a teenager with that much money, but sold the guitar to him anyway. Dean couldn't believe that he had done it, that he had actually worked for something he really wanted. Most people think that hussling people wasn't classified as working, but you had to have skills for it... and you worked for that. Sure it wasn't like a day job shuffling pencils answering phones... and waiting for half-assed paychecks. But it really was like working.

He put the guitar in the backseat, wanting to bring it out when nobody was around to see it. It would just cause questions and that was something he didn't want, especially from John, because then he would demand to know why he needed a guitar for. Then he'd have to tell him about the auditions and that would only cause trouble he didn't want. He just wanted to see if he was good enough to get in. If he wasn't, it would be like a punch to the gut and make him try harder. If he did, then that would be like strapping himself to a firework that didn't kill him when it exploded. Then he would have to make the decision to go or not.

He knew how upset his family would be if he decided to go, but it would be the first time in his seventeen years that he actually done something for himself. Worked for what he wanted and not what other's expected. He wondered, if his mother was alive, if she would have backed him in the decision.

Turning the pages of his guitar riff's music book, he continued to learn how to strum. Wondering about 'what if's' wasn't going to get him into the school, his mom wasn't here to see him do something he wanted to. He had to get through this on his own. Make something of himself and make sure people finally heard him. All he wanted to do was sing and play music. He heard Sam thumping down the hallway and he shoved the guitar and book under the bed. He wasn't ready yet to tell them about what he was doing. He didn't think he ever would be. If the rejection letter came, he could go on with his life and pretended that it never happened.

Though he was worried about the acceptance letter because then he would have to choose between his family, and his dreams. He figured he had spent to long on John's hunting crusade already. Everyone needed a little 'me' time. He hadn't gotten that yet.

The door rebounded off the wall and Sam came through, face red. "Dad almost tried to kill me!" he shouted in answer to Dean's questioning look.

"Ah, he took you out to train, heh. If you were faster, you probably would have survived the session, red." He noticed too late that Sam was in no mood to take wisecracks as Sam's _metal _watch was flung toward him, catching him right in the eye.

Dean leapt up, cut just under his right eye and tackled his brother to the ground, throwing punch after punch into his little brother. He was not going to stand being treated like a hitting post for his family. He was their God damn brother and son!

He continued to hit until he found himself being dragged off Sam, lifting him off the ground, his toes barely touching the floor, thick arms were coiled around his waist and he knew who had come to little brother's aid; John.

"What the hell is going on here?" John thundered, still keeping a firm hold on his oldest incase he made to go back and finish his job on pummeling Sam.

Dean was seething. "Tell your youngest son not to throw metal watches at people! Almost took my freaking eye out!" He wiped at the blood running down his face, wincing when he touched the cut. "Like that _little brother_, making me bleed?"

Sam picked himself up off the floor, touching his face, knowing there would be bruises later on. "Sure and teasing me is certainly allowed, isn't it?"

"Dude, I told a fuckin' joke. Its not my fault you're Mr. Serious."

John sighed. "Dean, you know better then to hit your brother-"

Dean elbowed John in the stomach, dropping fully to the ground and turning to face his brother. "So you're going to take his side as always, what, because he is the youngest? Big fuckin' whoop! He throws things and makes people bleed, but harmless joking is bad? No wonder you turned out to be such a terrible father!" He let those words hang for a little bit and then stalked into his room, slammed the door behind him and grabbed his guitar. He also had his C.D with the song he was going to sing, it was instrumental, so there was no way he could fake it. He could play well now on his guitar, he was off to L.A.

He jumped out the window and crawled down the water pipe and he climbed into the Impala, driving off in a blaze of screeching tyres.

***

L.A was just like it was the last time he had been there; big. Beautiful.

He didn't know how he was supposed to find the Chance Music Academy, though auditions weren't going to be over until the end of next week. He had plenty of time. Of course, he had to get one of the forms from the school's front desk and fill it in and he might have to wait a long time for his turn, but he was able to wait. He had been waiting for something like this to happen to him for a long time, what was a few hours?

He was certain that John and Sam wouldn't find him here for a long time, so he was safe from being caught and dragged back away from his dreams.

He found the school, a gigantic college-looking school which took up a lot of the street. It was deserted, Dean remembered the dates that the school was running, it started in March and ended in late December. It was Febuary now, so if he got in, he would have to wait a month before telling his family.

Pushing open the front door, he took in crisp air that hurt his nostrils. It was too clean and crisp for his liking. He walked right up to the front desk and smiled at the red-haired woman behind it. "Hi, can I have a form, please?" he asked politely and she went red, she had to be in mid-thirties. He hadn't even been trying for that reaction, so it put him off a little bit.

"Here," she said breathlessly, handing him some stapled-papers.

"Thanks... You, uh, wouldn't happen to have a pen I could borrow, would you?"

She pulled out a pen instantly.

He took it. "What a coincidence," he muttered to himself, going to a nearby seat to fill it out. When he was done, he asked what he had to do with it, and the counter-woman told him to go down the long corridor, up the stairs, to his left and into the school hall.

Damn, who has a school hall upstairs? Did he unknowingly go underground or something? He smiled again and then walked out of the front office, running over her directions in his head and making sure he followed them correctly. This seemed like the type of school to get easily lost in.

When he found it, he pushed open the door, making sure he closed it softly, as there was a ballet dancer on the stage. The last thing he would want was to ruin her chances of getting in by letting the damn thing slam.

He walked down the aisle as she finished, handing in his form and taking a seat next to a few others who were waiting for their turn.

When an Eminem wanna-be got up on stage, several others joined them in the row. The judges looked unimpressed by the mini-rapper and gave him some advice which centered around finding a better catagory then rap to get into one of the most famous school's in the country.

Dean ran over his lyrics in his head, remembering the tempo he had to keep at. He had learned to play the song on his guitar, which was on the floor, resting between his legs, though the instrumental music would help him a bucket load.

A snobbish man called, "Dean Winchester."

Dean stood up, handing his music to the woman who seemed to be in charge of it and walked on the stage, fixing himself up and getting ready, he nodded to the woman and the music began to play as he began to strum along with it. He started to sing;

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like youre ready  
But you dont really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...  
You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole lifes off track  
You know you got it bad when youre stuck in the house  
You dont wanna have fun  
Its all you think about  
You got it bad when youre out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad  
When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, dont matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(you can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said Im fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know whats going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can  
See Ive been there, done it, humped around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of ya'll are just like me  
Its too bad that you cant see  
That you got it bad...hey  
You got it, you got it bad  
When youre on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole lifes off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
Its all you think about  
You got it bad when youre out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad  
You got it, you got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
You got it, you got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You dont wanna have fun  
Its all you think about  
You got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' 'bout somebody else  
You got it bad_

Dean stopped as the music stopped, feeling proud of himself for not missing a beat in that song. He thought he did really well, considering how nervous he had been going on the stage in the first place.  
He watched the judges faces, all three of them wore poker faces and he got off the stage when it was apparent that they had nothing to say to him. He took back his music with a small smile and walked out of the hall, which was more like a studio then anything, and out of the school.  
He got back into the Impala and glanced at the time, eyes widening at the 10.43pm staring back at him. He had been gone for five hours, John was going to be super pissed with him, that was for sure.  
So, preparing himself from a Winchester-storm, be hastened out of the city and back to his waiting father, who was likely to strangle him for being gone so long.

**To Be Continued...**

**Just so you know, the song was "**_You Got It Bad_**" by Usher. I'm not sure when this was made, but I was pretty young, so it had to be the late 90's or very early 00's. Either way, I love the song and somehow, I can just invision it to be Dean's song, so I had to have it as his audition song, hehe. **

**Keep Reading!**


	3. Fights and Admittance

Live Your Dreams

Chapter 3

**Guess what guys? Friday the 11th of September is my fifteenth birthday! For some readers, it'll be in two days, for me its tomorrow! Send some birthday reviews lol! This chapter is a day early because I'll be going out for birthday tea down at some place called the Phoenix Club! **

**Review please!**

John was pacing back and forth through the little loungeroom area. He was going out of his mind with worry for his eldest son, stupid kid escaped the motel through that stupid little window with no word on where he was going or when he would be back. He didn't like not knowing what happened to either of his son's. Not knowing if they were in danger.

It had begun to rain and a thunderstorm started up outside and that was it, John was going to find Dean if it was the last thing he would ever do. Ordering Sam to stay put, John grabbed his keys and headed for the door when it opened.

Dean came through, soaked to the bone and cursing about the weather under his breath. He looked up from the ground as he entered and a small 'oh' escaped his lips and he internally berated himself for not taking the entrance he came out of in the first place. Now he had to deal with a totally pissed of John... at least he had left the guitar in the boot.

"Oh?" John asked, his voice deadly calm, which was the first sign Hurricane John was coming. "You disappear for seven hours and 'oh' is the only word in your vocabulary you use to explain yourself with?" Sam snorted. "Shut up and go to your room," he ordered his youngest."

Sam did as he was told, not wanting to be in the victancy once his father really got going. Though he knew he would still be able to hear his father from behind closed doors.

"Where were you?" John asked, glaring down at his son, who surprising glared right back.

Dean did something he had never done before- "No where, I just went for a drive to cool down and I lost track of the time." - he lied. Upfront and direct to his father. And it felt good.

John didn't buy that for a second. "A drive to cool down takes seven hours?"

"I got a little lost."

"Don't lie to me, boy," John growled. Dean did that whole eye-twitchy thing when he lied and he could see his eldest trying hard not to blink too much. "Tell me where you went, right now." He didn't know if he could handle much more of Dean's defiance.

"I went for a drive, Dad. It was as simple as that." He made to go to his room, but John caught his arm and pulled him back. "I'm telling the truth! Freakin' hell!"

John's temper went from bad to worse. "Don't you speak to me like that Dean," he growled in warning.

Dean snapped. "Why is it that when Sam argues with you, you take it. But the moment I speak up, its suddenly a crime? Why is it wrong for me to have a voice, but not Sam?" He almost shouted that, that was one of the things that had been boiling under his skin for a long time and it felt good to get it out.

"You get to speak up plenty of times-"  
Dean interrupted sharply. "Yeah, because all those times I was joking, but when I want something- really want something for myself, I can't have it. Because it is not what you want. You want Sam and I to die by the hand of this demon while trying to take it down!"

"That demon killed your mother-"

"I know that! But as time goes by, I start to forget. You obviously don't remember I spent very little of my life with her- four years for that matter. Do you think she would want this life for her family, huh?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this now!"

Dean laughed, almost crazily. "You brought her up first! I just want to do something for myself, something that I want to do. Something that is real for the first time in my life. But I never could because of you and your stupid orders!"

"Dean," John warned.

"There you go with the orders again. When things don't go your way, you freak. You want control all the time and you order it, demand it constantly."

John's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what your talking about."

"Don't I? Because you dote on Sam, its always Sam. When I'm hurt its 'how is your brother? Where is your brother?'. You tell me to take care of him, look out for him but not once have you told me to watch out for myself."

John swallowed against the lump forming in his throat.

"No, its always 'Watch out for Sammy. Take care of your little brother boy' or 'Take Sammy outside as fast as you can. Now, Dean, go!'" Dean snarled, anger consuming him. "Yeah, I still remember what you said to me when mom died. Ever since then its Sammy this or Sammy that."

"That's not true."

"Why can't you say 'Dean' without having an order follow it up? Why can't you look at me like I'm your son, instead of your soldier? I'm not your warrior! I'm your son and I damn well deserve to be treated like one!"

John grasped his son's shoulders and shook him. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" Immediately after he saw that tear roll down his son's cheek, he realised what he had done and released his boy. "Dean, I'm..."

But his eldest was already in his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean looked up as Sam opened his mouth to say something. "Don't act like you didn't hear!" He shouted, ripping his clothes off until he was down to his boxers and climbed into the bed and snuggled up into a comfortable position.

"Dean, I-"

"Goodnight."

"But-"

"I said goodnight!"

Sam gave up in trying to talk to his brother, seeing that it would just involve something being thrown his way, presumeably Dean's fist. He curled up into a ball and waited for sleep to overcome him.

Birds chirping was the first thing Sam was aware of, he looked over toward his brother's bed and found him gone. He expected that he climbed out the open window, instead he was watching t.v with hard eyes and there was no John in sight. Sam expected that there was another fight.

He sat down next to his brother, careful not to take up too much of the couch, it seemed that the smallest things would piss Dean off right now. He remembered everything his brother had shouted and it hurt. Sam didn't realise it was 'all about him'. If Dean wanted some attention, he could have at least asked for some. He didn't mean to hog all of their fathers attention if that was what he was getting at.

Dean fixed his eyes resolutely on the screen, his healing wound under his eye throbbing. He still would not forgive John or Sam, he kept his mind off them anyway by thinking of his audition the previous night, he kept his eye on the mail, making sure he was always up early to get it first. If John saw the logo of the school, he would flip out and Dean would be meeting the other side of the door before he could get a chance to explain himself.

He didn't even know if he wanted to go in the first place. He just wanted to see if he was good enough to get in, if he did get in... well, he'd think seriously about it. These things didn't happen to everybody.

Sam opened his mouth a few times to speak to Dean, but decided against it. He had made his brother mad enough already. When he threw the watch, he had only fumbled for something. He never meant for it to be something metal. He definitely didn't want to make his brother bleed.

John came through the door, carrying their breakfast. Sam got up, but Dean didn't. He effectively ignored their father, tuning him out like he was background noise in the t.v show he was watching.

"Dean," John grunted. "Breakfast?"

_Ignorance is bliss..._

"Dean!"

_Lalalalalala... I can't hear you!_

John snapped. He dumped the food on the table, walked around the lounge and grabbed his eldest son by the arm and dragged him up, giving him a push in the direction of their breakfast. "Don't ignore me, young man! Now sit down and eat!"

Dean was sick of being pushed around, its all John ever did. Push him around like he was as mindless as a soccer ball, incapable of doing anything but follow his stupid orders. Which, on more then one occasion, almost got them killed.

He yanked his arm out of John's grip and threw himself down on one of the chairs and pulled one of the cartons of food towards himself and ate it at top speed. He got up and dumped the carton in the trash and then walked back toward the lounge and continued watching his show like nothing happened.

John watched it, wondering just what had happened to make the balance of his family teeter on the edge of falling. He returned to his eggs and bacon and kept his head down, occasionally shaking his head slightly at as a discouraging thought passed through his mind.

Sam was wondering the same thing too, his brother never had to be forcibly moved, normally he'd get up when told. Disobediance was his thing, not Dean's. He couldn't even remember a time when Dean actually refused to do anything his father asked him to.

***

Finally, one month after Dean auditioned to come into the school, the letter arrived. He was getting sick of waking up before everyone else, the logo caught his eye and his nerves hit the roof. Was he accepted in?

He tore off the back part of the envelope, his hands shaking so badly, he could have sworn he was able to rip the paper inside. He didn't think he'd be able to face rejection. Yet he had to know besides that.

Closing his eyes before he could read a word, he took a deep breath and then his heart leapt into his throat.

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Chance Music Academy.  
The school term begins on the third of May and finishes on the first of Febuary. Please bring your musical talents and we hope to see you attending the school.  
You will need exercise books, a large A4 book and necessary writing equipment. You are allowed to bring a portable instrument, if you play an instrument that cannot be carried, the school will supply you with one. _

_Hope to see you soon. _

_Regards,_

_Helga Prescott, Headmistress of Chance Music Academy._

He got in... He got in!

It took all of his efforts not to shout it out, but it was a close call.

He was a good enough singer to get into a prestigious music academy!

**To Be Continued...**

**Review! Please. Guess what, on the 11th of September is my fifteenth birthday!**


End file.
